A winding machine of this type is disclosed for example in Patent Document 1. The winding machine includes a rotary body to form a bead ring. The rotary body is formed of a substrate to be rotated by a rotary shaft, and multiple partitioned strips attached to an outer circumferential part of the substrate and capable of moving in a radial direction. Each of the partitioned strips has a side surface formed into an arcuate shape. The outer circumferential surface of each of the partitioned strips is provided with a groove part in which a wire is aligned in rows and stacked in tiers while the wire is wound. Each of the partitioned strips is moved outward (toward a position of a larger diameter) in the radial direction of the substrate by driving means such as a cylinder. Then, the rotary body is rotated by the rotary shaft. This winds the wire in the groove part of each of the partitioned strips to form a bead ring. After formation of the bead ring, each of the partitioned strips is moved inward (toward a position of a smaller diameter) in the radial direction of the substrate by the driving means. In this condition, the bead ring is detached from the inside of the groove part of the partitioned strip.
As described above, in the aforementioned conventional winding machine, the rotary body is formed of the substrate and the multiple partitioned strips attached to the outer circumferential part of the substrate and each of the partitioned strips can be moved by the driving means between the position of a larger diameter and the position of a smaller diameter. This complicates the structure of the rotary body and takes time for detaching the bead ring on the rotary body from the rotary body.